Let all the Red Go
by PetitJ
Summary: *SPOILERS EP 2X16 CODE RED* Errar es humano, Lisbon lo sabe bien, pero perdonar es otra historia sobre todo cuando se trata de un hermano con el cual no has hablado desde hace años. Jisbon obviamente ;D!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Nuevo fic después de tanto tiempo sin publicar…Bueno, después de todo lo sucedido en Chile es como obvio que no te dan ganas de escribir algo, pero como no se puede estar así por siempre decidí hacer esta historia inspirada en lo que sucedería después del ep. "Code Red". Este fic es importante por dos razones, uno, porque es un intento para superar el bloqueo creativo que he tenido últimamente (si deja un poco que desear, por favor sean indulgentes, pero decidí arriesgarme y seguir el consejo de Mrs Luthor ) y dos, porque es para conmemorar mi primer año en acá ;D.

En fin, los dejo después de esta latosa introducción.

Enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** obviamente The Mentalist no me pertenece, o sino no estaría escribiendo los guiones y no fanfics XD

* * *

**Let all the red go**

_So take this one fallen man on his knees  
Saying please forgive me_

Forgive me. - Missy Higgins

Lisbon tamborileó nerviosa los dedos sobre la agenda telefónica acomodada en su regazo mientras miraba insegura su celular aguardándola desde la mesa. Estaba esperando cualquier excusa, cualquiera para no hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Quejarse la hora era una muy válida. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y él debía estar durmiendo. Nunca le había contestado de buena gana despierto y dudaba que lo hiciera en medio de la noche. Por otro lado, ella estaba exhausta. Sólo quería ponerse el pijama y hundirse en las almohadas hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sí, no era conveniente comunicarse con él en esas condiciones. Sólo iba a lograr un discurso incoherente cuando ahora más que nunca tenía que ser clara en lo que quería decir.

Suspiró con fastidio al darse cuenta que, a pesar de que ambas excusas eran buenas y de que las había utilizado con éxito en el pasado, aún ella seguía sentada en el sofá sin atreverse a mover de ahí. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad ahora que al fin había juntado el valor para hablar con su hermano. Si se levantaba y lo dejaba para otro día estaba segura de que no iba a suceder a menos que otra vez cierto consultor la engañase cruelmente haciéndola creer que le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Apretó los puños instintivamente al recordar la jugarreta de la que la había hecho víctima tan sólo unas horas atrás. Ya no estaba enfadada, bueno sí, pero no porque la engañase, sino porque había dado resultado y eso era lo que más resentía.

Odiaba que Jane tuviese la razón.

Por primera vez en meses se sentía feliz de estar viva. No es que no lo estuviese antes, pero en el último tiempo sentía más culpabilidad al respecto que alegría. Durante toda su vida había visto personas morir frente a sus ojos que no lo merecían. Primero su madre, luego su padre y por último Bosco. En ningún caso ella quería terminar de la misma manera, pero no podía dejar de sentirse indigna de su suerte. No era nada fuera de lo común, nada en especial, pero el Destino seguía favoreciéndola por sobre aquellos con más meritos que ella. Sin embargo, todo lo ocurrido le había recordado que no podía seguir lamentándose por cosas a las que nunca iba a poder encontrar respuesta y que simplemente tenía que agradecer que aún tuviese la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y seguir adelante.

Al pensar en esto, en un arranque de valentía alcanzó de un zarpazo su teléfono celular y comenzó a discar. No iba a esperar otro juego enfermo de Jane para hacer lo que debía…

De pronto, justo cuando había comenzado a dudar otra vez, sintió un golpeteo insistente en la puerta. Presa del desconcierto, torpemente escondió el aparato y la agenda bajo los cojines del sofá y se apresuró a abrir preguntándose quién rayos podía aparecerse a esas horas de la madrugada en su departamento.

Cuando lo hizo y vio a Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sujetando apenas una gran bolsa de papel marrón ya no le pareció tan descabellado.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y bloqueándole cualquiera intento de más de las dos de la mañana...

-¿Hay una hora límite para comer comida china?- bromeó- ¿Me ayudas con esto?

Le estiró la bolsa de papel y mientras Lisbon la recibía distraída aprovechó de escabullirse dentro del departamento.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- exclamó cerrando la puerta tras ella y lamentándose de torpeza. Había visto ese truco millones de veces y aún así había caído redondita.

-Estaba por el vecindario y decidí pasar a saludar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Detestaba que ni siquiera se esforzara en mentirle.

-dime la verdad...

-¡es la verdad!

-¿Y la bolsa de comida?

-No quería pasar con las manos vacías a sabiendas que eran "más de las dos de la mañana" como supuse que me echarías en cara ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

-¿Partiendo por el hecho tú vives en Malibú y que tienes nada que hacer en Sacramento a estas horas con una bolsa de comida...?-respondió sardónica.

-Bah, detalle, detalles...-dijo divertido y haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a sacar la comida de las bolsas, ignorando la mirada atónita de su comensal ante su desfachatez. Había estado sólo una vez en su departamento y se movía casi como si hubiese vivido ahí toda su vida-¿Vas a sentarte? Se va a enfriar-dijo muy campante.

Lisbon se quedó de pie insegura de lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Podía verlo en su mirada y notarlo en su sonrisa inocentona. Había algo más detrás de su extraña visita. No había ido a pedirle disculpas, él nunca lo hacía cuando sabía que a fin de cuentas había hecho "lo correcto", entonces ¿qué rayos hacía ahí? Nada bueno seguramente…

Sin embargo, al momento que él volvió a insistir para que lo acompañase decidió darse por vencida y seguirle el juego bajo su propio riesgo. Se sentó a su lado para arrebatarle la porción de arroz de sus manos y comenzó a comer. Había esperado toda la noche por una excusa para no llamar a Tommy e irónicamente quien la había incentivado a hacerlo ahora era quien se lo impedía.

Sonrió para sí y decidió disfrutar la cena ya que la noche no le podía aguardar más sorpresas ahora que el único aspecto incontrolable de su vida estaba donde sus ojos podían verlo.

Sin embargo, como siempre, no se había dado cuenta que, al hacerlo, por segunda vez en el día había caído en otro de sus "brillantes" planes para ayudarla...Claro está, en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

Uhm, sé que no dije mucho pero espero que les haya gustado

Reviews plz!

Entre más reviews actualizo más rápido XD…Y bueno, si quieren dar sugerencias al respecto de lo que puede suceder en el próximo ep. nadie se los impide (tengo lo general, pero necesito ideasXD)

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste porque me disfruté mucho escribiéndolo…Sobre todo la última parte jejejeje ¬w¬

En fin, acá les dejó

Disclaimer: The mentalist no me pertenece…Bah! Ya saben el resto XD

* * *

**II**

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó Jane con amabilidad al ver que Lisbon se disponía a limpiar la mesa rápidamente. Ella dudó por unos instantes en si debía aceptar su oferta o no. Todo estaba marchando bien, demasiado de hecho y eso era precisamente lo que le inquietaba. La cena que acababan de compartir no tenía mucha diferencia con tantas otras celebradas con el equipo después de cerrar un caso: charla trivial, una que otra broma y pelearse por el último trozo de pollo agridulce. Nada fuera de lo común de no ser porque esta vez eran sólo los dos en su departamento. Por un momento Lisbon lamentó la decisión de haberlo dejado quedarse. Esta podía ser la experiencia más incómoda y estresante de toda su vida, pero gracias a las sutiles manipulaciones de Jane o simple suerte, ese definitivamente no había sido el caso. La velada había sido más que agradable, los dos disfrutando la compañía del otro como viejos amigos de toda la vida…No obstante, eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba, era obvio que tendría que marcharse en cuestión de minutos (ya pasaban las 4 de la mañana y al otro día tenían trabajo) pero aún no podía ver la razón de su visita. Si esto era otra jugarreta, tendría que llevarla a cabo de un momento a otro y la verdad es que no quería estar cerca de él para ese entonces…

-no, gracias- respondió finalmente sin mirarlo y llevándose las cajas vacías y todo lo demás a la cocina. Era una cobarde y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Había preferido dejar pasar a la tranquilidad de su hogar a un problema en potencia con tal de no llamar a su hermano ¿Cuán patética había llegado a ser?

Sin embargo, una débil sonrisa atravesó sus labios mientras vaciaba las sobras en un plato y escuchaba la TV encendiéndose en la sala. Bueno, quizás había estado equivocada y en realidad había venido a pedirle disculpas. Era orgulloso, eso lo sabía bien. Él jamás reconocería que se había equivocado o extralimitado pero, aunque intentara negarlo, en algún lugar de aquella extraña e incomprensible menta había un atisbo de conciencia que podía haberlo incentivado arreglar las cosas a su manera y…Bueno, si ese era el caso, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quizás por una sola vez desde que lo conocía ella pudiese sacar provecho de todo esto…

-alguien está escondiendo algo- escuchó tararear tras suyo. Dio un brinco casi dejando caer lo platos en el fregadero.

-¡Jane!- exclamó recobrando el aliento y molesta al notar su sonrisa típica engreída en sus labios ¿Acaso fastidiarla era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito?-¿Qué demonios haces?

-ayudándote a pesar de que me dijiste que no lo hiciera ¿No es obvio? – dijo doblándose las mangas de la camisa y buscando de un lado a otro algo para hacer

Ella lo fulminó con desconfianza. Algo estaba tramando, pero lejos de dar cuenta de su turbación decidió hacer como si nada, puso los ojos en blanco y le lanzo una toalla para que comenzase a secar lo que ella lavase. Si tenía ánimos de tontear también podía tener ánimos de ser útil. Además, si seguía evitándolo sólo haría ponerse más y más en evidencia…

Para su fortuna, los dos se dedicaron a su labor en completo silencio y sin mirarse a menos que fuese necesario. Él no parecía tener problemas con ello, de hecho, parecía disfrutar la oportunidad de hacer algo tan hogareño como lavar los platos, pero Lisbon no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa ¿A qué se refería con que estaba ocultando algo? ¿Lo había dicho sólo para importunarla o acaso él…? ¡No! Era imposible y lo sabía bien. Jane era muchas cosas pero no un adivino. No había manera de que él supiese lo que estaba haciendo- o había intentado hacer- antes de que llegase.

De pronto escuchó su teléfono sonar desde la sala, específicamente desde los cojines donde lo había dejado. Miró de reojo a Jane pensando enseguida que esto era obra de él. Quería descubrirla cayendo en su propia trampa. Estaba segura. Sin embargo, él seguía en lo suyo divertido como niño pequeño que mamá dejó ayudar en los labores. No había forma de que él fuese quien la estaba llamando.

-¿es tu teléfono?- preguntó extrañado después de un rato y dejando de secar por unos momentos.

-eso creo…-respondió quitándole importancia. No quería que la viese sacar el aparato desde donde estaba porque sabía que eso acarrearía sólo preguntas y una buena cuota de ridículo para ella. Revisaría quien la llamaba cuando él se marchase…

-¿estás bien?

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-bueno…Generalmente cuando llama el _A.G _corres a contestar…

-no sabes si es el _A.G_- respondió distraída.

-es verdad… ¿Pero y si lo fuese? -bromeó- Creo que no estaría muy feliz de que lo hubieses dejado en espera…

Lisbon dejó de fregar súbitamente. Tenía razón…

-¡maldición!-dijo dejando todo de lado y corriendo a la sala. No podía darse el lujo de no contestar. Ella era la jefa de su equipo. Si había un caso ¿A quién más podría contactar?

Sin ninguna clase de tapujo o importarle que Jane la mirase extrañado desde la puerta de la cocina, comenzó a rebuscar entre los cojines. Encontró primero la libreta la cual dejo de lado y más tarde el teléfono.

-Lisbon…-contestó algo agitada. Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Revisó extrañada la pantalla. No había llamada alguna. Todo el tiempo había sido la alarma que había sonado como tal

-presentía que ocultabas algo…

Lisbon sintió como las mejillas se le inyectaban de sangre y levantó la mirada lentamente. Jane tenía la misma expresión de triunfo al ver que uno de sus jueguitos mentales se desarrollaba con precisión ante él...

* * *

Jisbon en el próximo capítulo (ahora sí que sí)!

Reviews plz!


End file.
